


Loving is Easy

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Get Together, M/M, Post Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Theo’s heart hadn’t stopped racing.He gripped the window sill to stop his hands from shaking. In truth, he was really unsure of how he had ended up here, in Liam’s bedroom, staring out the window at the solar lights Liam’s mum had dotted around her garden.After the battle at the hospital, Liam takes Theo home with him.





	Loving is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from 'Loving is Easy' by Rex Orange County https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39IU7ADaXmQ
> 
> Fic inspired from that delicious scene from Elite https://youtu.be/MzirrvuOu84?list=PLT5AqOwoOmsU0ylD8vvdc-btnf95AUb0b
> 
> Because we can never have too many Thiam getting together fics

Theo’s heart hadn’t stopped racing.

He gripped the window sill to stop his hands from shaking. In truth, he was really unsure of how he had ended up here, in Liam’s bedroom, staring out the window at the solar lights Liam’s mum had dotted around her garden. 

They’d been at Scott’s after the battle at the hospital, devouring everything in the fridge and revelling in each other’s company. The battle had been something else, and since their exchange in the elevator; the tension between he and Liam could be cut with a knife. The whole time they were at Scott’s, Liam alternated between glaring at the box of leftover chinese in his hand and looking at Theo like he was a riddle to be solved.

Theo shook his head, letting his fingernails turn to claws to pick at chip in the paint. He just couldn’t figure out what was going through the little wolf’s head. It seemed natural for him to give Liam a ride home; hell, they’d been driving around together since the battle against the wild hunt, yet when Liam had circled the car and tapped on his driver’s window; inviting Theo in, there was little that he could do but switch off his truck and follow Liam inside. 

Liam’s room was the typical teen den. Every surface was crammed with random paraphernalia from hobbies tried; including a surfboard propped up against the wall. Looking around, Theo knew he had been half arsed in setting up his room at his fake house with his fake parents. Here in Liam’s room, he could see the layers that Liam had built up over the years that he’d have no chance of replicating. Along with the surfboard, he could see a picture of Liam and his step dad, smiling together on a beach. There were as many pictures of family trips as trophies littering the room. He could see the years of outgrown lacrosse gear, spilling from the closet, and for goodness sake how long had it been since Liam had thought the Razor scooter propped up against his chest of drawers was cool. 

Theo was so pent up taking in the smell of Liam that saturated the room, he missed the younger werewolf coming in until he was right behind him. Locking eyes with him in the window reflection, Theo steeled himself from jumping as Liam pressed in close, his forehead resting on Theo’s shoulder, one hand going to Theo’s hip and the other coming around him to rest over his heart. 

“Sorry, I just gotta,” Liam muttered before turning his face into Theo’s neck and inhaling. 

“Liam?” Theo asked quietly, willing his heart beat to stay steady as Liam scented his neck. 

“I’m glad you didn’t die.” Liam whispered his lips warm on Theo’s skin. 

Theo turned in Liam’s arms, needing to see his face and know that this wasn’t some cruel prank. 

Sure he’d spent his fair share of time watching Liam since the first time they had been introduced. Something about the uncontrollable rage that boiled just beneath the surface drew him. Since Liam had brought him back from hell, the feelings seemed different. The interest had changed to something a little more acute. 

Now chest to chest, Theo couldn’t help returning the smile that slowly lit up Liam’s face. In a moment of bravery, he rocked forward, pressing their lips together and feeling Liam smile as he opened up against him. 

After everything they had gone through together, the only logical move was to get as much skin on skin as quickly as they could. They continued to smile into their kisses as they stripped each other of their clothes. Grabbing Liam by his collar, Theo pulled him towards the couch in the corner of Liam’s room, only letting go to kick off his sneakers and jeans. By the time he had them off, Liam had done the same and was clamoring into Theo’s lap. 

Kissing him again, Theo fumbled from the couch onto the floor, his back against the couch. 

“I’m really really glad you didnt die.” Liam laughed, cupping Theo’s face in his hands. 

Theo looked up at him, his hands on Liam’s bare sides. The day had been a whirlwind, but never had he imagined when Scott had called him and asked him to go after Liam at the hospital that he would find himself here. 

It was everything he’d ever wanted. 

Liam ducked his head in, scenting Theo again and making him tip his head back, giving him more room to snuffle and kiss into Theo’s neck. 

When he’d come back to Beacon Hills, he’d been crazy and driven for getting himself a pack. A real pack that would shower him with the love he’d not had since he was 10 years old. In the space of 24 hours, he had an alpha that had reached out to him for help, he’d drained the pain of a dying energy, and now the universe seemed it fit to reward him with a lapful of warm, squirming Liam. 

As Liam sucked kisses along his jaw, Theo reached for his pants, finding his wallet and pulling out a condom. 

After everything, he could give Liam this.

Holding it up to Liam’s lips, he was floored by the open look on Liam’s face. All Theo could do was blink up at him, praying that he had read this right and Liam wouldn’t kick him out into the night. He knew what he looked like, and he had used his body from time to time to get what he needed, whether it be information or a bed to sleep in. But for the first time, he was petrified that he would be rejected. 

Liam loomed over him, taking the condom in his own hand and contemplating it. This was it, Theo thought, this is the moment that Liam would start laughing at him. Then it would only be a matter of time before the whole pack would know how willing Theo was to be fucked by the beta. 

Instead of laughing, Liam pressed the condom back between Theo’s lips. 

“Please.” Liam said, his eyes honest and wide, his pupils blown wide with arousal. “Fuck me, I trust you.” 

Theo could only nod dumbly as Liam scrambled for his bedside table, shucking his underwear and coming back to the floor with a bottle of lube, kissing Theo and pulling him down on top of him. 

They kissed for a while, rutting up against each other until Theo was sure that he was going to mad with lust. 

“Come on,” Liam gasped, grinding up. “I want you.” 

Theo fumbled as he went for the lube, making a mess of Liam and the rug beneath them as he fumbled through opening Liam up. Under him, Liam was honest and open in his responses, letting him know what felt good, what was ok and what he needed a moment to get used to. 

Theo took his time, unbeveing and in awe of what Liam was offering up to him, working three fingers into him and leaving him a writhing mess before he reached for the condom again, opening it and sliding it on. 

Once again, Theo paused, pushed up over Liam, his arms quaking where they held him up. Liam looked blissed out, his long hair a mess and his eyes glazed. 

“What are you waiting for?” He asked, his voice thick as he widened his legs, bringing his knees up to grip at Theo’s hips. “How many times do you need me to tell you I want this. I want you.” 

Theo ducked in, not able to stop himself from kissing Liam again. Liam slipped a hand down, finding Theo’s cock and lining it up with his slicked hole. 

Theo’s hips stuttered forward, sinking in past the first ring of muscle. Liam gasped, exhaling harshly through his mouth at the feeling. As Theo moved in small increments, working himself in before pulling back slightly, Liam gasped and panted around a filthy grin that lit up his face. 

Theo couldn’t help but return the grin, bending his head to nip at Liam’s neck as he found a rhythm in the roll of his hips. 

Fuck they were good together.

Liam’s legs tightened around Theo’s hips, his heels digging into Theo’s ass and turning his thrusts into a rough grind. Working his hand between them, it barely took half a dozen jerks of his hand and Liam was spilling all over his hand. 

The influx of sensation, from the flutter of Liam around him and the fresh salty smell of his cum assaulting his nose was enough to send Theo spiralling after him. 

Liam shuddered and gripped at Theo’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of him while he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, whining when Theo rolled away to remove the condom. 

Unsure of what he should do next, Theo looked at the tied condom in his hands, jerking in shock when Liam took it from him and lobbed it into the bin by his desk before pulling Theo back down onto the rug before pulling a blanket down from the couch and wrapping them in it. 

“I lied in the elevator.” Theo said quietly, earning a hum from Liam as he nuzzled at the chimera’s throat. “When I went to the hospital, I was ready to die for you.” 

“I know.” Liam said quietly, linking their hands together over Theo’s heart. “Which is why I had to make sure you didn’t.” 

“I’ll always fight for you.” Theo whispered, bringing his lips gently to Liam’s. 

In the end, it was easy. They were here, in Liam’s room safe from the hunters and the monsters what would hurt them. Liam was a warm weight at his side, holding him to the earth. 

And while it seemed he didn’t need to be prepared to die for Liam, the danger being passed them, something even more scary loomed in the future;

Living.


End file.
